Top Copy
by sting12
Summary: Superman falls for Diana Kryptonite kiss, and this is my rewrite of the episode Top Copy, and Superman does not belong to me.


Returning home, Clark got out of the superman suit as he turned on his answering machine seeing he had one message.

Diana Stride's voice came up, "Clark it's Diane Stride, could you contact Superman for me. I would really like to spend some time with him tonight. I'm in my office outside off Smallville, for tonight, hope it's not to much trouble."

"You got it." said Clark changing back into the outfit, flying to Diane's office where Rolf was lighting candles.

Rolf replied, "Diane will be out in just a moment."

The door opened as Diane walked out wearing a long black dress, looking very sexy. Diane told Rolf that she wanted to be alone with Superman. Rolf left the room saying in French, "what girl wouldn't". Superman explained to Diane that he didn't want her to keep working on the story, telling her he knew it was to find out who he truly was. Diane started to turn around, saying that she couldn't stop the story or she lose her job.

Pulling out a tub of green lipstick, that she knew was Kryptonite, Diana placed some on her lips, as Superman behind her shook his head feeling weird but thinking it nothing. Putting the lipstick back in hiding, Diane turned around drying her fake tears.

Diane replied, "That's why I did this or it's just because I'm no damned good."

Superman smiled, "Their's good in everyone."

Diana moved closer to Superman kissing him on the lips. Right away, Superman knew something was wrong as he felt pain go though his whole body. Pulling away, Superman fell to his knees then slowly got to his feet knowing he had to get out of there. Saying that she didn't want him as an enemy, Superman flew out feeling the Kryptonite running though his body. Knowing that he couldn't fly to far, he went to his parents house, knowing they would know what to do. Getting there he collapsed onto the porch easy as possible knowing they were asleep, and not wanting to wake them this kind of way.

Clark whispered, "I'm glad Perry gave me this week off."

Clark fell against the wall, knowing he would have to stay awake not sure what would happen if he feel asleep. The night passed slowly by, as the pain got a worse a little at a time. The sun rose as Clark could see the rays of the sun around the house. Forgetting that the sun rose on the other side of the house, Superman hated that he had forgot that, knowing it couldn't ease his pain. As the rooster crowed, Clark could hear his parents in the kitchen making breakfast, starting their day.

Clark tried speaking but all he could summon was a whisper, "Mom."

Inside Martha had been making coffee when she stopped, making her husband Jonathon look up, "What's wrong?"

"I thought I heard Clark, but must be my imagination."

"Mom." Clark said again more energy this time which Martha knew she didn't imagine.

Looking around, she spotted a red fabric outside the door. Knowing exactly what it was, Martha rushed to the door swinging it open seeing Clark on the porch, not looking so good.

"Jonathon, get over here quick! It's Clark, and he needs help!" Martha screamed at him.

Jonathon moved over in a flash kneeling with his wife beside their son. Clark was paler than usual and his breathing had become heavy. Knowing the symptoms of what could be causing this, both Martha and Jonathon quickly started looking around.

Their look was suddenly stopped by their sons voice, "Inside....me."

Getting up, Jonathon and Martha tried helping him to his feet, but they had to stop at once when Clark body tensed as the pain came with no warning. Closing his eyes for a moment, Clark tensed pulling his arms around his stomach going into a fetal position trying not to let his parents see him in this kind of pain, but it was no good. Seeing her son in that much pain, broke her heart as she went back down on her knees placing a arm on his shoulders, feeling the spasms of pain.

After the pain eased a little, Jonathon placed a arm around his sons waist and pulled him up, putting all his sons weight against him. Slowly but surely they were able to get him into the house and onto the couch. Martha ran off to the kitchen bringing back a cold washcloth and whipped Clark's face off, as it was covered in sweat from his pain. His breath was heavy as he had used all his energy just to get onto the couch trying to catch his breath.

Martha asked, "How did this happen?"

Clark breathing become hard, "I went to.....I got kissed, a Kryptonite kiss."

Jonathon looked as shocked as Martha, "We need to get it out of you somehow."

Clark turned his head looking as if he was going to become sick, "Ahhh! It hurts."

Martha took her son's hand, then went to get a bucket bringing it back for him, "I know son, and we going to get the stuff out of you somehow."

Clark sighed, "But how?"

Jonathon replied, "I don't know son, but just lay here and rest, while we figure this out."

Clark nodded, "Sure...Mom....mo..."Clark passed out.

The day went by slowly, as Martha and Jonathon watched their son toss and turn from the fever. Martha placed a blanket over him to keep him warm, and brought some water for him to drink ever hour to keep him hydrated. Dinner came as Martha made some soap for her and Jonathon. Making extra, she wasn't sure if Clark would be able to drink it or not, but she knew she had to try.

After eating, Martha woke up Clark. Clark groaned in pain as he tried sitting up but with no avail.

Martha pulled up a chair, "Clark, I made some soup. Do you think you could drink some?"

Clark nodded, "I think so, I'm not sure."

Martha fed him some, "Just try Clark, it's good soup."

Clark swallowed, "Alright."

"Good to see you being able to eat something." Jonathon said coming over.

Clark coughed, "Yeah."

Martha said, "Don't celebrate yet, we still need to get that poison out of you, and to see if this soup is going to actually stay in your stomach. How you feel son?"

"I'm fine mom." Clark laid back taking another sip of the soup.

Passing out again, Martha and Jonathon went to their room, falling asleep for the night, hoping that their son would be strong for the night. As dawn approached, Clark woke when he heard a small sound, making him look around. Shock washed over his face as he saw Diana Stride in front of the couch.

Diana laughed, "I told you Superman, that you couldn't hide."

Clark gasped, "You!! What have you done to me?"

"Just had you swallow Kryptonite, why are you in pain?" Diana laughed moving closer to Clark.

Clark put on his best Superman face, "It's nothing."

"Then this will be something." Diana pulled out some green Kryptonite liquid moving closer and closer to Clark.

Clark yelled, "Back off, I don't want you closer."

Diana laughed her evil laugh, "But I got you where I want you. You must be in grave pain or you be up off that couch by now."

Clark yelled, "No, I'm not!! I'm perfectly fine."

Diane pulled out her green Kryptonite tube, "Sure, you are. Come on get on your feet, or should I kiss you more."

"Back off!!! Stay away from me....you....you...devil." Clark waved his arms around trying to push her away.

Diana moved closer and closer until she was beside Clark face, holding the Kryptonite close, "O, no, Superman, your not getting rid of me that easy."

Clark tries pushing her away, "No...don't....stay...away!!!"

Martha and Jonathon rushed downstairs wondering what the noise was. Coming in the living room, they saw Clark thrashing about, screaming almost if someone was attacking him. Jonathon moved to his son, trying to wake him up.

Jonathon yelled, "Son, wake up, what's the matter."

"Mmmmm? No! No!!" Clark waked up, raising up sweating not rested very much.

Martha moved over to him laying him back down easy, "It's OK, son, we're here, just calm down. There's no one here to hurt you."

Clark looked around, realizing where he was sighing, "What? Ohhh, I had a bad dream."

Martha went to get him a glass of water, Jonathon asked, "What kind of dream was it?"

"I dream, give a girl...beautiful but deadly, she had Kryptonite." Clark sighed.

Martha handed him the glass of water, "Drink it slowly, and don't worry. It was just a dream, you try resting, your father and I are still thinking of a way to get you better."

Clark drank it, not telling a lie, "I'm feeling pretty bad still."

Martha took his hand, "I know honey, I hate seeing you like this."

Clark drifted off into sleep, as Jonathon went out to the barn, taking care of his chores for the day, while Martha cleaned up around the house. Each hour, Martha went outside to check on Jonathon and Clark. Worry washed over her, as it seemed Clark's fever was getting worse and worse, by the passing day. Keeping a fresh cool washcloth on his forehead, she hoped it would take his fever down. While, Martha was in the kitchen fixing some food for the dinner, a commotion made her turn around. Seeing nothing there, she went back to cooking, thinking it was just Jonathon outside. Meanwhile, Clark was on the couch, waking up. He tried calling to his mom, but she didn't seem to hear him, so he slowly rose up. Pain shot through his body, as every breath became harder. He needed water, as it felt his throat was trying to close up on him or something. Knocking over a glass on the table, he staggered though the room, slowly. Sweat was rolling down his face, Clark wrapped his left arm around his stomach, as he used his right arm to support him up.

Coming to the kitchen, Clark stopped at the door, gasping to catch his breath. Martha turned around, gasping as she saw Clark leaning against the door. Speeding to his side, she was able to grab him as his legs gave out on him going to the floor with him so that he didn't get hurt worse.. Screaming for Jonathon, Martha asked what he was trying to do. Clark tried telling her he just wanted some water, but could barely speak from the pain. Jonathon came in, getting down next to Clark's side, holding him up as Martha got him a glass of water. Drinking the water down, Clark couldn't hold some of it down, as he ended up spitting it back up. An idea struck Martha, as she went to the cabinet, taking out a bottle of green liquid.

Martha said, "I just figured out how to get that poison out of you, but it's not going to be a easy, and going to be painful."

Clark asked, "Really? You think?"

Martha said, "Look, I believe its all in your stomach by now, and the only way to get it out, is to make you throw up. We just need to get you to drink this green stuff, and get you walking around, until it makes you sick enough to throw up. Then after getting it all up, you can rest for the night and by morning, you should be fine."

Clark nodded, "If you say so."

Jonathon said, "Just drink and lets get you up."

Clark took a long drink, before making a ugly face, "OK."

Jonathon stood up, pulling his son up, "Up, you go. Come on, nice and slow."

Clark got up, "Wow, I'm dizzy."

Martha got up, "Easy, son, let's just start walking slowly and just let us know when you feel sick."

Clark nodded, "OK.

They started by walking around the kitchen a couple of times, then moved into the living room. Clark made them stop a few times, trying to catch his breath and let the pain ease a little before starting to walk again. After walking around the whole house, Clark's legs felt like they would not hold him up longer, but he knew he had to keep walking, and that his parents were helping also.

Jonathon saw his son getting paler, "How you feel son?"

Clark replied, "Just dizzy."

"Let's keep walking then, please, let this work." Martha said.

Clark smiled knowing the worry in his mom, "Yeah."

So they started walking again, wishing that this was all over by now. Another few minutes, seemed like forever, as Clark could feel the pain coming and going, wishing it was also over, knowing not only was it painful for him, but twice for his parents. After feeling like he couldn't do it, the worst of the pains came over Clark as he and his parents could feel it. His strength left him as he had to go down on his knees quick, pulling himself into a ball, praying that he would never let this happen again.

Jonathon stopped after watching Clark get paler, "Just take deep breaths son."

Clark breaths in slowly, Jonathon can tell that Clark is about to get sick, "Martha get a bucket, ready for him."

Martha went off and brought the bucket to place in front of Clark as he starts to look worse, "Just ease down gently, and let it out, son."

Jonathon and Martha eases Clark down just in time as he bends over the buck and throws up into it. Martha rubs his back, as he heaves, letting it out, until he cant do anymore.

Jonathon smiles, "That's it, just sit there until your done."

Clark nods as he think hes done but it keeps coming. Finally after minutes, Clark finally feels his stomach empty, Martha and Jonathon eases him up, "Lets get you to the couch and rest up for the night."

Clark agreed, "I need that for sure."

Taking it slowly, they got Clark back onto the couch, pulling a blanket over him, as he drifts off to sleep. Deciding they needed rest to, his parents went upstairs to sleep. As morning came, Jonathon and Martha waked up to the smell of breakfast. Wondering what was going on, they rushed downstairs to see the couch empty. Coming into the kitchen, Clark was in regular cloths, cooking some eggs and bacon. Martha rushed to hug her son, glad that the ordeal was over and he was back to his old self.


End file.
